Ar Lath Ma
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: After one last night together, Morrigan is determined to leave in the morning after the final battle—but Neria Surana isn't going to let her go so easily. (Morrigan/Female Surana, Dark Ritual)
**AN:** This story has magic cock, just as a warning. But it's classy, I promise. And sad. But happy! Also happy. It was written for a friend whose special someone reeeeeally likes Morrigan (With good reason! Who wouldn't?). I had a blast with this.

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Ar Lath Ma**

 **. . .**

Neria stared into the flickering light of the fireplace, her thoughts as frantic and unsteady as the lashing tongues of flame. Bits of her conversation with Morrigan kept circling through her head, fragments she couldn't shape into any sort of sense. _'Lay with me here, tonight... you need not die... you will never see me again... the child will be mine to raise as I wish...'_

She closed her eyes, trying to take comfort in the darkness as she sank back into the plush chair. She had thought she was prepared. Even before she had been told of the sacrifice she was expected to make as a Grey Warden, should the need arise, she had known her time was short. It was like one of Leliana's tragic songs, in which the hero all too often died in order to ensure a happy ending for everyone else. Not that she had ever set out to be a hero. She had only wanted to help. Shouldering such a great responsibility and falling in love with Morrigan had not been part of the plan.

After another deep breath, she opened her eyes again. Whenever she kept them closed, she couldn't help picturing Morrigan's face. When the witch had made the offer, her tone had been cold and brusque—as if she was conducting business instead of imploring a lover to heed her advice. But even so, there had been cracks. She had glimpsed pain in Morrigan's dark eyes, a slight tightening in her mouth when she spoke of leaving.

 _But would she really leave?_ _I thought she loved me. I thought that we might..._

Neria lowered her head, gazing forlornly into her lap, but her clenched fists held no answers. Perhaps it had been foolish to hope that Morrigan would want to remain with her after the Archdemon was slain. She was, after all, a witch—a solitary soul who had spent most of her life alone and seemed content to continue along that path. But the nights they had spent together... the slow building of trust between them... _It couldn't have all been for show, could it? I was sure her feelings were genuine when I gave her the mirror. And when I presented her with her mother's grimoire..._

A flash of gold caught her eye in the low light. On impulse, she twirled the glittering band on the finger of her left hand. It felt strangely warm, but the heat made her heart ache. _She must feel something for me. She wouldn't have given me the ring otherwise. A ring she promised would always let us find each other._

All at once, things became clearer. Neria lifted her head, rising from the chair with newfound determination. Morrigan had laid out her demands in the clearest terms possible, but that didn't mean she needed to accept them as they were. Whatever her lover intended, she wanted to help. Whatever Morrigan was afraid of, Neria wanted to make sure they faced it together. She would not allow them to be parted so easily.

She crept toward the door on quiet feet, stifling the fire with a wave of her hand. The room fell into darkness as she stepped out into the hall, and she glanced both ways to make sure no one else was observing her. Thankfully, the corridor between her room and Morrigan's was deserted. She met no one on the way, and she had a few more seconds to steel her nerves.

 _No matter what she says, I won't let her go. I can't._

Although she knew it wasn't necessary, politeness urged her to knock lightly on Morrigan's door before slipping inside. When she entered, she found the witch waiting on the bed, arms curled around her knees and gazing at a melting candlestick on the nightstand. It was a surprisingly vulnerable pose, and Neria's brow furrowed. She rarely saw her lover in such a state.

At the sound of her footsteps, Morrigan turned, gracing her with a slight smile. It was hopeful and filled with love, but also tinged with sadness, and Neria became even more certain that she had made the right choice. "You came," Morrigan said, lowering her feet to the floor and making to rise from the bed. "I was not sure you would."

"Stay," Neria said, holding up her hand. She closed the door the rest of the way, giving them as much privacy as possible. "You don't need to get up on my account."

"Does this mean you have decided?" Morrigan asked. She wore her usual mask of calm, but Neria knew her well enough to sense the urgency just beneath. "Have you made your choice?"

Neria swallowed. Although she was sure of her course, she was still nervous. Whatever Morrigan had planned surely dealt with powerful magic, and her lover's explanation hadn't been nearly thorough enough for her liking. "I have. I'll perform the ritual with you. Not just to save my life," she added in a rush before Morrigan could speak, "but because I love you. And because I trust you. If you want me to do this..."

"I do," Morrigan said. She patted the space beside her on the bed, and Neria took the invitation. She climbed onto the mattress beside Morrigan, sitting close enough that their thighs almost touched. Still, she held back from making contact. "I have no wish to see you harmed, Neria," Morrigan whispered, reaching out to squeeze just above her knee. "I have other purposes, but the one dearest to my heart tonight is to ensure your safety."

"Then why do you want to leave?" Neria asked, unable to keep the question from bursting forth. It weighed on her far more than any other unknowns, and she feared Morrigan's departure ten times as much as the ritual itself, or even facing the Archdemon. "You know I would follow you anywhere. Once this is over..."

"Once this is over, you will never see me again," Morrigan said. "You must accept that. I wish t'were not so, but I see no other course." She sighed, and a look of guilt crept across her face. "If I could help you take back your feelings and spare you this pain, I would. I swear I never intended it."

Neria couldn't restrain herself any longer. She reached out, cupping Morrigan's cheek in her hand. "I wouldn't take them back," she pledged, gazing deeply into Morrigan's eyes. "Not a single moment. Not a single night. Not a single _I love you._ "

When Morrigan leaned in to kiss her, she didn't pull away. She surrendered to the wonderful heat of her lover's lips, all too willing to taste them. It was a kiss of passion, but also of loss, and Neria felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes. _No,_ she told herself, bringing her hand down to caress the slender column of Morrigan's throat. _This isn't goodbye. I won't let it be goodbye. No matter where she goes, I'm going to follow her, and she can't stop me._

Their mouths tasted and took until they were both breathless. When they broke apart, Neria felt much calmer than she had all evening. This, at least, was familiar territory. She had given Morrigan at least a hundred kisses without tiring of them, and she would happily steal a thousand more before she was satisfied. Although she was determined to make sure this wasn't a farewell, she still wanted the night to be as memorable as possible. "Tell me what to do, _vhenan'ara._ I'm yours for the night." _And forever as well,_ she added silently in her own head.

Morrigan nodded, drawing in a shaking breath, and the subtle sign of nervousness brought Neria some comfort. At least she wasn't alone in being out of her depth. "We should start with these," Morrigan said, tugging at the sleeve of her shirt. "If this is to be our last night together, I wish to see all of you. I… I wish to feel all of you."

Neria didn't protest. She stripped her shirt up and over her head, letting it fall to the floor before starting on her breastband. As she removed it, Morrigan turned, offering the pale expanse of her back. It was already mostly exposed thanks to the cut of her shirt, but deep purple ties criss-crossed the smooth flesh. Neria hurried to unfasten them, using the opportunity to smear a hot, open-mouthed kiss against Morrigan's shoulder. When she felt her lover stiffen and gasp, then lean back in approval, she smiled with satisfaction. Whatever Morrigan had planned, she intended to make it very, very difficult for the witch to walk away from her.

"You always know how to touch me," Morrigan murmured, and although Neria couldn't see it, she could hear the fond smile in her voice. She removed the rest of Morrigan's shirt, tossing it onto the floor along with her own clothes.

"You aren't as hard to read as you think, _emma lath._ "

To her delight and encouragement, Morrigan reached back to take both of her hands, guiding them along the flat plane of her stomach and up toward her breasts. "Oh, my wizened apostate heart is as small as our companions claim," Morrigan said, with a note of teasing in her voice. "There is only room enough in it for you."

Neria laughed softly as she cupped the soft mounds of Morrigan's breasts, circling her thumbs around the tips until they hardened to stiff peaks. It was just like her lover to interject dry humor into this situation, one that could so easily become tragic. "What about the child we're about to make?" she asked, placing a soft kiss behind the shell of Morrigan's ear. The shiver she earned was lovely, and she nuzzled further into Morrigan's neck, inhaling her scent. "Will you love them too?"

"T'will be yours," Morrigan said, her voice at least half an octave lower. "Of course I will."

"So… how do we do this?" Neria asked. With one last pinch to Morrigan's nipple, she let her right hand glide down along the witch's stomach, searching for the fastenings of her skirt. "I mean, once I finish getting your clothes off?"

Morrigan turned in her arms, standing to let the skirt fall. "Leave that to me, my love. But first, remove your trousers. Otherwise, you might experience some discomfort."

Neria hurried to comply. Although she was nervous, she couldn't deny that part of her was curious to see what Morrigan had in mind—and eager to feel her lover's naked flesh pressed against hers. Seeing Morrigan's body bared beneath the low candlelight had stirred the simmering heat within her to a boil, and she couldn't help staring. Morrigan's full breasts swayed as she reached behind her head to let down her hair, and as it washed freely around her shoulders, Neria's heart pounded heavily against her ribs.

"Your smallclothes too," Morrigan reminded her with a pointed look.

Shaking herself, Neria shoved her smallclothes down with trembling fingers. Her eyes traveled down along Morrigan's smooth stomach to the neatly trimmed triangle of dark hair between her legs, and she sucked in a sharp breath. The short curls did little to conceal the full, pouting lips beneath, and the soft pink folds already glistened with wetness. _She wants me,_ Neria realized with a glow of pride. _Just from kissing me. Just from being near me._

After a moment, she realized that Morrigan's eyes were drinking her in as well. She spread her own legs, flushing as she braced her weight on her hands and leaning back to offer a more enticing view. The tender, almost awed expression that transformed Morrigan's face made Neria's heart swell. No one else had ever looked at her with such love, and briefly, she was able to forget the ritual altogether, as well as Morrigan's decision to leave. In this moment, they felt the same. In this moment, they were together.

"This next part may seem strange," Morrigan said, seeming to come back to herself, "but I assure you, 'tis not permanent. You will return to normal once the ritual is complete."

Neria opened her mouth, a hundred questions waiting on her tongue, but they were silenced when Morrigan dipped down to kiss her. It was long and deep, filled with tangling tongues, and by the time it ended, she could barely remember her own name, let alone what she had been about to ask. Instead, she remained breathless and silent as Morrigan lowered herself to the floor beside the mattress, kneeling between her parted thighs.

A shudder raced down her spine as Morrigan's palms stroked up from her knees, drawing slowly but inevitably toward her need. She tried to remain still, but it was difficult not to squirm. The attention was almost too subtle, and the higher Morrigan's touch traveled, the worse the ache within her grew. She felt sticky and swollen, and staring at Morrigan's full lips didn't help. It was difficult not to imagine them wrapping around her, sucking her in.

"Just do it," she rasped, struggling to keep her hips still. "You're making me twitch."

The corners of Morrigan's lips tugged into a brief smile, one of amusement as well as desire. "Very well," she murmured, and Neria fairly trembled as the witch's gaze fixed between her legs. "Deep breaths, my love." At last, Morrigan's fingertips pressed against the throbbing bundle of her clit, peeling back the hood to expose the swollen head. Delicious heat began to spread around the slick point in soft pulses, and Neria gasped. She could sense the familiar hum of magic, but she had never felt it concentrated in such a sensitive place before.

But the gentle warmth wasn't nearly as surprising as what happened next. As Morrigan's fingers rolled over her, the shaft of her clit began to swell. With each beat of her heart, it grew a little bigger, thickening and lengthening until it extended out from her body almost like... "Bleeding thorns," she stammered, staring down between her legs in disbelief. Where her clit had been moments before, the sizeable shaft of a cock now extended from her body, standing proudly at attention. It looked all too real, with a glistening divot at the very top, a flared head, and a light vein trailing along one side.

Morrigan smiled. "I hope you approve," she said, curling her fingers around it in a light squeeze. "I adore your body the way it is, but it had occurred to me that you might appreciate this temporary change."

The light touch sent a bolt of pleasure straight to Neria's gut, and she let out a startled whimper. Whatever it was, this shaft was just as sensitive as her clit had been. She could easily feel the pressure of Morrigan's soft fingers, as well as the warmth of her palm. "I..." She hesitated, struggling to process all of the strange sensations firing through her body and the confusing swirl of thoughts in her head. After a few moments, they started to come together. A smile spread across her face, and she placed her hand over Morrigan's in a sign of acceptance and approval. "It's strange, but... not unpleasant?"

"Oh, t'will be very pleasant, I assure you," Morrigan promised with a low purr. "Please, _ma vhenan._ Allow me to show you?"

The use of the _elvhen_ term of endearment made the coil of desire in her lower belly draw tighter. She removed her hand once more, sifting her fingers through the locks of Morrigan's loose hair in a gesture of affection. "Go ahead," she whispered, hoping she didn't sound nervous. "I trust you, _ma'arlath_."

It was the truth. She did trust Morrigan—with her body, her heart, and her soul.

Morrigan smiled up at her with such love that it looked as if the sun itself had risen on her face. Then she dipped her head, and Neria couldn't bear to look anymore. Instead, her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. Wonderful, smooth warmth had surrounded the very tip of her new cock, and it felt every bit as blissful as the times Morrigan's lips had sealed around her clit. She throbbed with need, groaning at the curious fullness building along her length, but the sound soon became a shout as the slippery heat of Morrigan's tongue started swirling in circles.

" _Morrigan_ ," she panted, too overwhelmed to think of an endearment and falling back on her lover's name. The sensation of a wet, silky tongue gliding over her was much more intense than she had expected, and she had to grip the back of Morrigan's head to keep from jerking. She wanted to bury herself deeper in the delicious heat and also remain outside so Morrigan's smooth strokes would remain at the tip. She was quickly growing accustomed to which parts of her new anatomy were the most sensitive.

It seemed that Morrigan already knew. Even when she dipped to take more of the shaft, her tongue seemed to find every tender place. Neria let out a strangled cry as it slid along the underside of her shaft. The pressure of Morrigan's mouth was overwhelming, and the fullness she had been struggling to interpret before stood out sharp and clear, straining as it pounded. It almost reminded her of the ache she felt whenever Morrigan's fingers hooked inside her...

Realization struck, and she tugged at Morrigan's hair with a whimper, urging her to pull back. She was rapidly hurtling toward some kind of climax, and although her mind still swam with all kinds of hazy, lustful thoughts, she hadn't forgotten what they were supposed to be doing. _The ritual. The entire purpose of this is to make a child. I can't come in her mouth, not so soon. Otherwise, we won't be able to..._

"Please," she groaned, biting hard at her lower lip until she tasted copper. Suddenly, it was agony to hold herself back. Her new cock pounded, begging for release, and if she didn't get it soon, she feared she would go insane.

She grunted in both relief and unhappiness as Morrigan's mouth let her go with a wet pop. The witch smiled, and Neria felt her heart thud out of time in her chest. "You needn't hold back," Morrigan cooed, in a soft and soothing voice. "If you crave release, take it."

Neria's lips moved, trying to form one of her questions, or perhaps a protest, but all that came out was a deep moan as Morrigan drew her back in. Instead of lingering at the tip, her lover descended all the way to the base. Neria shuddered as the head of her cock nudged the back of Morrigan's throat, and when it opened further, allowing her to sink forward just the slightest bit, she came undone. Powerful pulses raced along her shaft, and she shouted in surprise as a thick burst of heat exploded from the twitching tip.

Once her peak started, she couldn't stop it. Harsh jets poured from her, rhythmic and constant, pumping deep into Morrigan's throat. She was slightly mortified, but it felt far too good to pull back. All she could do was sigh and clutch desperately at her lover's hair, hoping she wouldn't mind the flood or the forcefulness. Thankfully, Morrigan seemed eager for everything she had to give. She hummed and swallowed, gazing up with dark, gleaming eyes hooded by her lashes.

At last, Neria's orgasm ended. She sucked in great gasps of air, swaying with the strength of what she had just experienced. " _Mythal'enaste_ ,"she muttered, scrambling to collect her thoughts. Her hands went slack, and she let go of Morrigan's head. " _Vhenan ara,_ that was..."

Morrigan pulled back, smirking with what Neria could only interpret as satisfaction. "I will assume you were about to grant me a compliment, but your speechlessness is better. Now, lie back. I promise you will enjoy this next part even more."

A wide grin spread across Neria's face. Her release had drained her of her worries as well, and for the first time that evening, she couldn't spare any thoughts for the future. All she wanted was Morrigan, her beloved, as close as possible. With one last caress to Morrigan's cheek, she swung her feet up onto the mattress and flopped backwards, letting her eyes drift shut for just a moment. She felt relaxed and content, almost as if she could fall asleep...

Until she felt the mattress dip and Morrigan's lean thighs pressed on either side of her own. Her cock, which had softened somewhat, stirred to life again almost immediately. When she blinked to see Morrigan's beautiful face hovering over hers, lips slick and shining, it began to pound, reaching full hardness again in an instant. The rush of blood left her a little dizzy, or perhaps it was simply Morrigan's closeness.

She parted her lips, waiting expectantly for the kiss she hoped was coming, but instead, Morrigan leaned further forward. Neria caught a glimpse of her lover's perfect breasts before the candle on the nightstand went out, casting the room into darkness. "Why did you do that?" she whispered, trying not to sound too disappointed.

There was a slight rustling, as well as a moment of clear hesitation. Even though she couldn't make out as much without the candle, Neria suspected Morrigan was frowning. "I... it reminds me of the nights we spent in my tent," she admitted at last. "Those memories are some of the fondest I possess."

It was, perhaps, an odd thing to admit, but Neria found it endearing. She reached out, stroking Morrigan's sides and running her palms along the witch's curves. "No one else would ever believe you're such a romantic," she said with a wide smile. "And the darkness is fine. It's not like I could ever forget your face."

All of a sudden, her lips were taken in a grateful kiss. The glide of Morrigan's mouth over hers was a surprise at first, but she quickly surrendered. Her lover's tongue tasted of her, and some part of her couldn't help being pleased. Even with her body altered, she still had the same flavor. She folded her arms around Morrigan's slender waist, pulling her close. She couldn't see her lover, but she could _feel_ her, and that was more than enough.

Morrigan didn't keep her waiting long. The witch shifted above her, dragging a trail of wetness along the sensitive underside of her new cock, and Neria gasped, tightening her grip on instinct. She wasn't even inside yet, but just feeling Morrigan's warmth, her need, was overwhelming. Although she had released once already, she had to bite her lip to restrain herself. The fullness within her was back, twice as insistent as before, and she felt as if she could spill again at any moment.

"Morrigan, please," she pleaded, hoping she didn't sound quite as desperate as she felt. "I need..."

The angle of Morrigan's hips changed, and Neria's voice trailed off in a moan as the tight, clinging velvet of her lover's entrance started to sink over her swollen tip. It closed around her, already pulsing, slicker and smoother than anything she had ever felt. "Be patient," Morrigan murmured, grasping gently at her shoulders for balance. "If this is to be our last night together, I wish for it to last as long as possible."

 _Our last night..._ Neria fought back against the despair welling inside her, frowning with determination. She had already made up her mind that she would follow wherever Morrigan went as soon as the Archdemon was defeated, but the last thing in the world she wanted to do was disappoint her lover. If Morrigan wanted this night to be special, then she would make it special, even if it killed her.

Her resolve didn't last long. Morrigan took her the rest of the way in just a few fluid strokes, and her hips jerked on instinct. If burying the top portion of her shaft was overwhelming, feeling herself bottom out almost drove her mad. Morrigan's muscles shivered around her, grasping and pulling, and she moaned, fighting against the pressure. She couldn't resist gripping the generous flare of Morrigan's hips, trying to nudge even further forward despite being buried to the hilt.

Morrigan made a sweet cry of approval, one that sent a pleasurable spike of pride and desire straight down Neria's spine, but she was so wrapped up in the sensations that she couldn't fully appreciate it. _Elgar'nan, she's so tight_. She had felt Morrigan before, of course—had learned every inch of her lover's softness with her fingers and tongue, but this was different. She could feel every subtle ripple of Morrigan's inner walls, every gentle flutter. The thought that they were all for her drove her wild.

"Please, Neria." Morrigan's fingertips trailed along her cheek in the darkness, cupping her jaw and urging to look up. Their gazes locked, and despite the darkness, Neria could tell that Morrigan's eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Move with me. I want to feel you."

Neria leaned forward, resting their foreheads together. "Of course, _ma vhenan_. Anything you ask." With a deep breath, she set aside the burdens she had carried for so long, the weight of responsibility, the fear of what would happen when her dearest love tried to leave. All she knew was Morrigan's heat, Morrigan's wetness, the tender press of Morrigan's lips as they grazed over hers in yet another kiss. She shifted her hold a few inches higher, to Morrigan's waist, and used it to reverse their positions, pinning her flat to the mattress and stretching out on top of her. Almost instantly, Morrigan's thigh hooked around her hip, welcoming her into place. Their mouths never parted, and they fell into a shared rhythm together, moving as one.

If resting within her lover and enjoying the smooth silk of her inner walls had been blissful, thrusting was even better. Each time Neria pushed in, the pressure within her swelled to bursting, pounding along her length. When their kiss finally ended, she attached her mouth to the slender column of Morrigan's throat to stifle her cries instead. The taste of her lover's flesh was something familiar amidst all this newness, and she clung to it like a lifeline.

"Neria!" Morrigan cried out again, louder and sweeter than before, but it was the sound of her name that made Neria's hips jerk. She loved the way Morrigan's voice sang through it, the way Morrigan's lips wrapped around it. She wanted to hear her lover say it, scream it to the ceiling, over and over again—just as proof that this moment was real, and she wasn't simply dreaming. She drove forward again, searching for the angle that earned her the sweetest sounds and desperately trying to ignore her own swiftly rising peak.

When all she managed to coax out of Morrigan was a low whine of need, she tried again, sliding a hand between their bodies in a well-practiced motion. Her hips weren't taking too easily to this new type of thrusting, but she was certain of how to toy with Morrigan's clit. She trapped the stiff bud beneath her fingers, finding it hard and wanting, and she peeled back the hood, rolling swift circles over the sensitive point.

Her efforts only made her own situation more perilous. Morrigan clenched harder around her, and Neria groaned in surprise. Soft spurts were already leaking from the head of her cock, light and rhythmic, and she feared that in a few more thrusts, she would release everything she had. If Morrigan's mouth had brought her to the edge in seconds, this paradise was surely worse. Her shaft was already heavy and aching, and everything she did to give Morrigan pleasure only increased her own.

"Come for me," she said, trying to growl, but begging softly instead. Whether she was truly pleading for her own release or Morrigan's, she couldn't be sure. The two were all tangled together, just like their bodies. She _needed_ to feel Morrigan come around her, _needed_ for them to reach their peak together. "Come with me..."

The heel of Morrigan's foot pressed into her backside, urging her even deeper on the following thrust. Her rhythm faltered at the needful gesture, and every muscle in her body lit up with fine tremors. She was _so_ close. Her cock ached, and it would only take one more word, one more movement, one more touch to release the flood building within her. She clenched her teeth and screwed her eyes shut as she teetered on the precipice, preparing to tip over.

"Yes," Morrigan murmured, close enough that Neria could feel the movement of her lips in the darkness. "Come in me. Come _with_ me."

Neria screamed, but the sound was swallowed up in Morrigan's mouth. Her lover was kissing her once more, wordlessly coaxing her to release everything she had been holding back. She took hold of Morrigan's thighs and jerked forward one last time, freezing in place. The clutching satin around her started to shudder, and she moaned with relief as heat rushed out around the base of her shaft, staining both of their thighs. Knowing that Morrigan was coming with her made it all right to let go.

At last, she gave in to the fullness swelling within her. She couldn't have held back any longer if she wanted to. Knowing that Morrigan wanted this, wanted her, wanted her child—no matter the reason—was overwhelmingly wonderful. A rush of heat shot up along her length, and thick streams of come spilled from her cock, pumping deep inside of her lover as she emptied herself.

Her peak stretched on and on, a rhythmic surge of warmth she couldn't begin to control. Whenever Morrigan's muscles rippled around her, she spilled all over again, hips twitching with each contraction. Soon, she was whimpering into Morrigan's hot lips with every spurt, sucking the last traces of her own flavor from the witch's eager tongue. They only broke apart once, and it was just to breathe. "I love you," she gasped out before Morrigan seized her her head again and pulled her back in. _I love you so much. Please change your mind. Please don't leave._

Morrigan didn't answer until their quaking shudders finally faded to aftershocks. When they both went still at last, panting and covered in a shared coat of sweat, she finally spoke. " _La ar lath ma_ ," she whispered back, her voice shaking with something other than desire.

"Then don't go," Neria begged, throwing all her caution aside. She wrapped her arms tight around Morrigan, nuzzling into her throat until she could feel the steady thud of her lover's heartbeat. "Stay with me after this is over. We'll raise the child together. We can go wherever you want—"

"Neria..." Even in the darkness, it was impossible for her to miss the tears tracking down Morrigan's pale cheeks. "'Tis impossible. I must go, and you must stay. But nevertheless, I love you. I will always love you."

The statement broke her heart, but she did not let it break her resolve. "Fine. You can go. But you can't make me stay behind." She reached down, twining the fingers of her left hand with Morrigan's right. "When you leave, I'm coming after you. Wherever you go, I'll follow. I'm not going to let you disappear from my life forever. As long as you continue to love me, I won't give up. Not on you, not on us, and not on our child."

She expected more protests, but instead, all she received was a hopeful smile. Morrigan kissed her again, tenderly, and Neria allowed it, taking it as a sign that she had said the right thing. "I suppose I cannot stop you from chasing me," Morrigan said when they parted. "I would expect nothing less. You are nearly as stubborn as I am. Perhaps that is what drew me to you in the first place."

"You mean it wasn't my good looks?" Neria teased. Morrigan laughed, and the sound banished her sadness for a little longer. "Should I be offended that you wanted to make love in the dark?"

"The better to feel you," Morrigan said, stroking the relaxed muscles of her back. "And since we happen to be on the subject..."

Neria smiled, giving her hips a slight jog. Although she was satisfied, her shaft hadn't softened completely, and Morrigan's inner walls still felt delicious around her. "Is this what you meant?" she asked, placing a kiss on the point of Morrigan's chin. "Because while I have this, we may as well get some more use out of it... You know, just in case it didn't work the first time."

"Just in case," Morrigan sighed, beginning to move beneath her again. "Please, keep going."

* * *

All the _elvhen_ in this story is just terms of endearment, all vaguely meaning 'my love' (and I'm way too lazy to list them all). However...

La ar lath ma = And I love you


End file.
